Anthony, Marie, and the City of Volterra
by Excella Gionne
Summary: Bella & Edward play Anthony & Marie, two star crossed lovers, two SOLO nomad bounty hunters they are vampires assigned to work on the same job to overthrow the Volturi as requested by faithful friend and client Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Will sparks fly?


_**A/N: OK So as you will notice I used Bella and Edward's middle names as their first names to make it sound fun lol. This story is totally made up out of the blue, I suddenly thought of it, and I think it's pretty cool. All the events are otherwise improvised, it's better to write that way - the story turns out better. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy "Anthony, Marie, and the City of Volterra"!**_

_Marie's POV_

I pulled my pack over my shoulder and began heading south. Carlisle sounded so worried on the phone. Something about Italy, and his family? Whatever it was, he certainly is an important enough client to stop working on my current job to see him.

Dr. Cullen lived in a very nice, very open white house in the small city of Forks, Washington. This was a very smart place for him to live because he, being a vampire, finds convenience in not having to hide his sparkling facet skin when the sunlight hits him. Living with him, his wife Esme, and their two adopted children Alice and Emmett. All vampires, they are like their own small little coven. So sweet too. Esme, so kind, generous, motherly and warm. Alice, so quirky, hyper, happy and fun. Emmett, so funny, energetic, and yes even inappropriate sometimes. And Carlisle , wise, kind, and always considerate. They are the kindest people I know, and the closest I have ever come to calling someone family. Being a nomad, you travel a lot, and mostly alone. I work alone. That's how it's always been. Even when Esme insists that I stay with them, it still doesn't feel right being a part of a unit.

I smiled as I saw the house in the clearing. Surprised that only two lights were on: in Carlisle's study, and in the living - or should I say dead - room. Finding this odd, I quickened my step to the door to further inspect the situation.

"Oh thank goodness, Marie, you're here!" Carlisle opened the door before I had a chance to knock. "Please, come in."

I walked in to the familiar house, immediately feeling safer - until I looked at Carlisle's face again. "Carlisle, what's happened?"

"Well Marie, as you know, you are one of the only people I would trust with a job of this valor. This is my family's existence at stake." He said, leading me into his study.

"Where's Esme?" I asked, sitting down opposite his desk.

"That's just the thing." Carlisle's face was one of a haunted man's. "They took her. They took her, and Alice."

"Who took them? When?" Alice? Esme? Gone?

"I'm sure that you're familiar with the Volturi." He asked quietly, as if the name were a swear word.

"Ofcourse. But...they did this?"

"Yes. They said that they had heard rumours of us extending our coven to a greater size, and that they needed to take precautionary measures to ensure that we would not try to overthrow them. The Volturi, as you know, are threatened by any clan size over 3. Besides, they had already wanted Alice for a very long time. Her powers mean a great deal to them. And Esme," His voice cracked a little when he said her name. "They took her just to make me mad."

"So where is Emmett then?"

"He went for a drive to blow off some steam."

"Oh. How recent did this happen?"

"This morning."

I gasped. The trail was still fresh. If I really tried, and with luck of them traveling by foot (likely) I could track them, and take them out before they reached Wisconsin. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, the first part is quite simple, however the second part is something I believe is a little much to ask of just one person." He sighed.

"Anything. Anything for you and your family Carlisle." I leaned forward to show my sincerity.

"I want you to overthrow the Volturi."

_Anthony's POV_

I stopped dead in my tracks, right in the middle of the third floor hallway. There was a new scent. Not a familiar one either. Not a Cullen, surely. I crept slowly down to the second floor, and right outside the slightly closed door to Carlisle's study. I listened to the conversation carefully. Her name was Marie. I quickly shot my head in to get a quick look at her without Carlisle seeing me, and I stopped. She was...well, beautiful. I mean, as vampires come. She had long wavy tresses of chocolate brown hair, and her eyes, a delicate honey, like the rest of the Cullens. I listened to Carlisle's thoughts, as he talked to this strange new girl. When I tried to read hers, I came out with a blank. Puzzled, I concentrated as hard as I could, and still could hear nothing. My frustration must have pulled me to the middle of the doorway, because Carlisle saw me.

_Marie's POV_

"Anthony! Good, come here to meet your associate." Carlisle said, while looking at the door.

I turned and saw a tall boy, about my age, 17 or 18. He had bronze hair, and topaz eyes. But his perfect features were stained with a vexed expression on his face. Then I looked at Carlisle after hearing the word 'associate'.

"What?" The boy Anthony, and I seemed to say at the exact same time.

"Associate?" Anthony's face grew more twisted, and he took a few more steps into the study.

"Yes," Carlisle said while looking from Anthony to myself. "I was hoping, that since this particular job was dangerous, you two would work...together?" He immediately became doubtful after looking at our bewildered expressions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, red light. Carlisle I told you I have a problem with working with other people. I love you and your family, but to me, this seems like a 1 person job."

"Well if this is going to be a 1 person job, then I guess that there's no need for you!" Anthony stepped next to me, eyes wild.

"What makes you so sure you know what you're doing? I've been a bounty hunter for years. I bet I have a bigger head count in a month than you have in a decade!" I spat back.

"Hmmm, so are you bounty hunter or a butcher?" He retaliated.

"You know what? I bet that - " I was cut off by Carlisle.

"Anthony! Marie! Please! We'll never get anything done like this!" He yelled. We immediately fell silent.

"I'm sorry Carlilsle. I was being terribly unprofessional. I am going to be the bigger person and apologize to Anthony." I said.

"Whoa, what? You want to be the bigger person? You are, by far, the smallest in size!" He responded. But stopped once Carlilsle shot him a dirty look.

"Listen, Anthony, I'm sure that you are an experienced bounty hunter, but I don't think you see this as a personal case. The people who are at stake are like family to me. I think it would be better if I went alone. Carlisle?"

"Oh you think you're the only one who is close to this family? I spend whole summers here!" Anthony cut in.

"I've spent whole winters here. Ha! W-wait, Carlisle is this true?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, Carlilsle, have you been letting this butcher stay in your house for months at a time...taking my place?" Anthony followed suit.

"Well, yes it is true that we have been housing another nomad, other than you, but you must know that nobody has taken anybody's place. You both mean so much to us, which is why I want both of you together." Carlilisle reasoned.

"1 person job Carlisle." Anthony mumbled.

This obviously pushed a button. "1 person job? 1 person job? Are you seriously saying that overthrowing the Volturi is a 1 person job? Do you realize how many bodyguards they have? How many powerful attributes each one possesses? How high maintenance everything about them is? If this was a 1 person person job, don't you think I would have done it myself?" Carlilsle exploded.

"Well, then you are obviously underestimating my abilities!" Anthony pressed.

"Wouldn't anyone?" I chuckled.

"Now, I've had just about enough of you two! My family is in danger, and with every bicker, and 'witty banter' you choose to exchange, we lose vital time in retrieving my most loved ones. Now you two are going to work together, track the scent, and go to Volterra if needed and get my family back! Whether you like working together or not, that's how it's going to be. Now both of you, out of my study. You head out tomorrow morning. If Emmett comes home before then, I will have him brief you." Carlisle sat back down from having popped up from his chair during the middle of his speech. "Out!" He added again when neither Anthony nor myself had moved in quite some time.

We were quick to move out.

_Anthony's POV_

I quickly turned on my heel and headed out of the study. Marie whooshed past me on the way out, and purposefully bumped my shoulder. I caught up with her in the hallway.

"May I ask you what your problem is?" I tapped her shoulder.

"My problem? My problem dear Anthony, is you! All the years I have known Carlisle, he has never yelled at me the way which was displayed in the study, and it's all thanks to you!" She responded, fury in her honey eyes. I looked closer and realized that they were beginning to rim with black. She was starting to get thirsty.

"Ditto." I replied.

She was silent for a moment, and then poked her finger into my chest and kept it there. "Let me make something perfectly clear, alright?"

"Alright." I said, briefly looking at her finger for a moment, and then returning the intense eye contact.

"I don't like you. And when I say this, I feel like I should add that I _really _don't like you. You've got some cocky attitude about you that I don't think is cool. You think you're the best of the best all the time, and let me just say this right now: as soon as we're out of hearing of Carlisle tomorrow, if you take one step over my line, I will wipe that smug off your pretty boy face. Clear?"

"Crystal." I said. Smirking slightly. She removed her finger, turned, and fled down the hall to one of the spare rooms I am guessing she usually occupies. I looked down at the place where she had touched me. Her single index finger had made an indent on my shirt. I rubbed it. I actually liked when she talked like that to me. She was even prettier when she was mad. Not like I would ever go for anyone like that. Atleast I don't think I would...

**_A/N: Hey guys, so how do you like it so far? I promise I will update as soon as I can. Please leave comments, and if you really like this, put this story on your story alerts to be updated when I add a chapter! Leave your comment about any suggestions about what you guys might want to see happen, constructive critiscism is always allowed. =] Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and keep checking back for more updates! _**

**_vampire kisses, =_[ **


End file.
